


seasons change and i decay

by janetcarter



Category: Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Genre: Definitely Just A Cold, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: G-889 didn't seem to like her very much.





	seasons change and i decay

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's taken me this long to post something for Earth 2. Wrote this for the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt "definitely just a cold." The title was kinda inspired by Aurora's "My Heart is a Storm", specifically the lyrics "seasons change and I transform."

G-889's fresh air made anyone feel like they'd been born anew. While the group had their struggles, like foraging through poisonous plants or long, exhausting treks, they started each day with an energy unknown to station dwellers. Devon had never felt better, despite the crash anyway.

But she began to notice, as the days dragged on and a chill bit her skin, that the surge of vitality didn't last as long for her as the others.

First, it was a tiredness that didn't seem to lift. No matter how much she slept, the lull of sleep pulled her in like a decaying orbit. It could easily have been a deficiency, possibly from the narrowing window of sunlight filtering through the trees. It was possible they'd hit a rough patch in the quality of natural foods in the area. It would get better as the group trudged on.

She always woke up achy, probably from sleeping in collapsible cots. And when the congestion and scratchy throat overstayed their welcome, she remembered what Julia had mentioned about allergies. It was possible to be allergic to environmental changes like it was food or a irritating texture. As long as it didn't affect Uly, she would be fine. Each dip of the sun seemed to build his strength, even though it only seemed to wither her own.

The headaches pounded against her skull like drums as she charted maps. The biodome's roof let her eyes rest from the bright, reflective snow outside. But even as coffee spread warmth to her numb fingertips, it felt like paradise was slowly draining her away.

It was just stress, allergies, a very persistent cold.

They'd make it to New Pacifica. They'd be fine. She'd be fine.

She had to be.


End file.
